


Umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (2005), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing, Tumblr Prompt, Umbrellas, chas chandler being a good friend, short tempered!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Sharing an umbrellaJohn gets caught in the rain, good thing he got a friend on his side.
Relationships: Chas Chandler/John Constantine
Kudos: 13





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt by 3urnttoast.  
> Oh look, another Chastantine shit. Let's go.

John wasn't expecting the day to be raining. The forecast says that it will be clear and sunny all day, but as expected, it rains...a lot

As John stands on the streets getting soaked by the force of the rain, not knowing what to do in this situation, something is now above him blocking the rain, which took him by surprise. He turns his head around to see his best friend Chas holding an umbrella for John. John is now speechless.

John: Wha-what...What are you doing out here?

Chas: Oh, I saw you standing in the rain, so maybe I could keep you dry using my own umbrella.

John: Of course, but you're wet yourself.

Chas: I know. Because I know you feel bad about getting so I get myself wet.

John: Of course, of course.

As they walk down the street, John leans forward Chas's arm and cuddles it. Chas smiles down John. He loves cuddling with Chas. Just then, a car speeds along, causing a puddle to splash towards John, making him ten times wetter than before. This cause John to curse out at the driver as it speeds off.

John: Jesus Christ! Pissed off, you cock-sucking son of a bitch!

Chas, thinking: Oh John...

**

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Emoticon for today:  
> ♡＾▽＾♡


End file.
